There are many situations where it is necessary to gather knowledge of whether certain records exist between two data sets. While it is simple to take the intersection between two data sets, doing so in a secure space is not. Datasets containing information such a financial or medical records can be used for various reasons including research or academic purposes, however the identity of personal information in the datasets must remain protected.
Accordingly, systems and methods that enable secure linkage of databases remains highly desirable.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.